


Chase's Little Girl

by Javelon



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Doing the right thing for your child, Even when it hurts you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javelon/pseuds/Javelon
Summary: I've had this headcanon for awhile now that one of Chase's children are adopted. This is the story of how that adoption came about.





	Chase's Little Girl

Chase yawned and stretched as he entered the building he filmed in. He and Stacy were taking Gray to the zoo this weekend so he decided to come in early. If he got enough footage he could create an extra video to make up for the time off he was taking. As he was walking towards the room he usually filmed in, the cries of a baby immediately caught his attention. Chase stopped in his tracks and almost subconsciously found himself following the sound. There was only one person he knew of in this building who would have her baby here with her.

 

Down a different hall he found the woman he was looking for. She was the lady who was responsible for the building looking as pristine as it always did and she had her baby with her, strapped in a tiny pink car seat. He smiled seeing the little infant girl though his heart ached when he saw how stressed and tense the mother's body looked even with her back to him.

 

"You need a hand, Mary?" Chase called.

 

Mary whirled around to face him, her look of surprise melting into one of relief when she saw who it was, "Oh yes please, Chase. I would be grateful for any assistance right now."

 

When Chase reached them, Mary turned towards her infant, "Samantha just won't stop crying. I've tried feeding her, changing her, burping her, but nothing's working! Her little light up toy isn't even working!" Mary cooed at her daughter and pressed the toy hanging from the seat's handle, causing it to light up and play a little tune but still Samantha cried.

 

Chase's heart broke when he saw the unshed tears Mary was obviously fighting back, "Maybe she just wants to be held? I can clean while you hold her."

 

Mary shook her head, "No if my boss saw you doing my job I'd be fired on the spot. If it's not too much trouble could you..." She trailed off but Chase gave her a brilliant smile. 

 

"You know I'm always happy to take care of the little squirt!" Chase replied, crouching down to unbuckle the infant and lift her up out of the seat, "Hey there little Samantha, Chase has gotcha. My you've got quite a set of lungs on ya!" 

 

Chase cooed and rocked Samantha for a couple minutes and almost instantly the little girl quieted, her big brown eyes opening to look up at him. Chase smiled, "There we go, sweetie. You feel better now?" 

 

"You're always so good with her." Mary said softly from behind him. 

 

Chase turned to face her with a small smile, still gently rocking Samantha, "Henrik used to say the same thing when I'd calm down Gray when he was Samantha's age. Said I had a gift for taking care of kids. Though Anti said it's just cause kids found my dorky face to be funny."

 

Mary smiled though Chase thought it looked a bit strained, "Maybe they're both right?"

 

Chase gave a dramatic gasp, "You wound me!"

 

Samantha giggled and Chase turned his look of fake shock to her, "You agree with her! And after I rocked you and everything!"

 

The infant babbled and wiggled her arms, a big smile on her face. Chase felt his heart melt, "Aww you're too adorable. Alright all is forgiven." 

 

That morning Chase didn't get as much work done as he had hoped but the trade off of spending time with little Samantha was worth it.

 

A couple weeks later Chase came in early again to hear crying again, though this time it wasn't Samantha he was hearing. He hurried down the hall until he saw Mary kneeling on the floor, sobbing her poor heart out. Chase's worry escalated when he realized Samantha was nowhere in sight. Had something happened?

 

"Mary! Are you alright?" Chase called, jogging down the hall towards her.

 

Mary's head shot up and she quickly tried to wipe away her tears, "I-I'm fine, Ch-Chase. Just those d-danged hormones y-you know?" Her brave face crumbled just as quickly as she formed it though and she was sobbing again.

 

Chase knelt by her side and carefully placed a hand on Mary's shoulder, ready to pull it away should she not welcome anyone touching her right now. She didn't react at all so Chase knelt there quietly with her, occasionally squeezing her shoulder to try and show her in some way that she wasn't alone.

 

It was awhile before she calmed down enough to talk to Chase again. While he was braced for whatever had caused her to cry so much, what she said still about knocked the breath out of him, "I'm g-giving Samantha up for a-adoption."

 

Chase's jaw dropped, "What?"

 

Mary squeezed her eyes against the fresh onslaught of tears, "I'm going to be evicted from my apartment. Missed too many payments." She whispered.

 

"But...do you have anyone who can help you? Parents or other family?" Chase tried to offered though he realized he couldn't recall Mary ever talking about family members before.

 

Mary shuddered and shook her head, though she paused and nodded slightly, "Yes and no. My parents are gone but my cousin who lives a couple hours away has offered to let me stay on their couch. But.." She cut off Chase before he could say anything, "They...she and her boyfriend...they drink a lot. I..think they smoke too." She turned bloodshot eyes towards Chase, "I can't bring my daughter into a place like that. I..." She choked down another sob, "I'd rather give her up so she can have a better life...than drag her through that. Wouldn't you do the same thing for Gray?"

 

Chase paused and furrowed his brow in thought. The very idea of giving Gray up _hurt_  but Chase had to admit the thought of Gray having to live in a bad environment cause Chase was too selfish to let him go hurt just as much. 

 

When he later left Mary's side he hurried to his filming room and called Stacy. 

 

_"You want to what??"_

 

"I know it sounds crazy but we've always talked about wanting a girl! But your pregnancy with Gray was so hard...this would give us that chance without having to go through that again."

 

_"Yes but Chase...adopting a baby...that's a huge thing to take on..."_

 

"Any bigger than being pregnant for 9 months fresh out of high school?" 

 

Stacy went quiet on the other end. Chase waited a moment before saying, "At least come meet Samantha before we say no."

 

_"...ok."_

 

Chase silently pumped his fist, "Thank you, Stace!"

 

It was a week before Stacy could come meet Samantha though it took all of five minutes for her to fall in love with the smiling baby. Mary burst into tears when Stacy told her they would love to adopt her little girl, hugging Stacy and Chase tight while saying thank you over and over again. Mary confessed that part of her wanted to ask if they would take care of her girl, wanting her baby to go to people she knew instead of complete strangers picked by the agency. But she hadn't wanted them to feel obligated to say yes. 

 

Chase had no idea it took so much to go through an adoption though. Even with Mary signing off on everything saying she picked a couple herself, Stacy and Chase had to jump through so many hoops to be approved. It's no wonder some couples had to wait years to adopt a child of their own. But on the night they finally got to bring Samantha home, Chase decided it was all worth as he watched her sleep, her crib bathed in moonlight making the moment seem even more magical. Even when she started to squirm and cry, wanting to be fed, Chase could only smile through tears of happiness. And as he held her against his chest, bottle held carefully in his hand he whispered, "Daddy loves you so much, little Sammy. I promise I'll be the best daddy possible."


End file.
